


Quiet of Night

by noveltea



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-23
Updated: 2010-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet moment between Lee and Sharon aboard the Galactica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet of Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters and ideas associated with Battlestar Galactica belong to their respective creators.
> 
> Written for rodlox for the December 08 request over at my Calendar Writing Meme.

**Quiet of Night**

It had taken a long time for Lee to be able to see past the information that Sharon - Sharon, who had always been ready with an easy laugh and cheerful anecdote - was a Cylon.

Every time he looked at her, those first few months after Starbuck and Helo bought her back to the Fleet from Caprica, he'd wanted to kill her. Put a bullet in her chest, just like she'd done to his father. Stab her, throw her out an airlock, or suck the air out of her cell. He'd been in a bad place, and sympathy for the enemy was non-existent, even if Helo vouched for her. He couldn't believe that Kara would back up Helo's endorsement.

What was worse, he couldn't believe his father would.

And then everything changed.

Not for the better. Everything went to Hell, and further down a well of darkness, and he hadn't wanted to come back. It was all too much, too soon, too confronting, and it reminded him of all the reasons why he had never felt comfortable in the military uniform.

After the loss of the _Pegasus_, and Sharon's reinstatement to the Colonial Fleet - they were desperately short on trained pilots and she did have, he'd grudgingly admit, reliable intelligence on the enemy - everything changed again.

He saw her, day-in, day-out. He had to speak to her, and at first it was a struggle, an ordeal in-and-of itself. During that time, it started to get easier.

Somewhere along the way, the hatred he'd felt had faded and it left him feeling more an uneasy than before.

It was late, ship-time, and Lee had taken to avoiding his quarters and the mess his marriage had become as much as possible. His refuge was often the officer's mess, which was usually empty in the hours he chose to frequent it.

Not so on this night.

Inside, Sharon sat in one corner of the room where the light wasn't so harsh, rocking Hera and singing to her softly. He stopped in the doorway and just watched, unsure of whether to enter or walk away.

Sharon looked up. "Major?"

There was no easy escape now. "I'm sorry," he muttered. "I didn't mean to disturb you."

An easy smile slipped from her lips, so different from her everyday expressions. He rarely saw her with Hera. Ever since she had found her child, Sharon had been loathe to leave her with anyone - and those who did look after the baby girl were vetted by Sharon and Helo. Rumour had it that President Roslin had asked to see the child, and both parents had refused without hesitation.

He couldn't blame them.

"She couldn't sleep," Sharon told him, looking down at the now-sleeping child. "I thought a change of scenery might do her some good."

Lee took one step inside the officer's mess, then hesitated again. "How is she?"

She looked surprised that he'd asked. "She's okay. She's growing so fast." There was a hint of wonder in her voice, like she was constantly amazed at what happened with her child. He supposed it shouldn't be such a shock; Sharon was a Cylon, had never experienced a childhood first hand, except for memories planted into her programing.

"They do that," he agreed quietly, his thoughts drifting back to his life before war evicted him from his planet. He didn't want to think about those days; he had enough dark thoughts running through his head. Without anything further, he turned to leave.

"Major."

Lee turned around.

"You can stay," she told him. "If you like."

For a moment he nearly said no. He wanted to follow his gut instinct and walk right out the door. Instead, he sat the table next to hers.

They didn't talk.

They didn't need to.


End file.
